


Wounded by Mystery

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), God Loves Crowley (Good Omens), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealousy, Justice, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: Aziraphale notices that Crowley is an hour late, which is unusual since the world DIDN'T end. Just when he thought about doing something, Crowley walks in with a woman who is bleeding...golden...blood. It meant she was from Heaven, and Aziraphale could hear the desperation in Crowley's voice for his help to assist him in healing her, but what he didn't know was why or who this being was to Crowley. Soon, Aziraphale learns he knew Crowley for six thousand years, but the angelic side of him...not so much.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Wounded by Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOO This was supposed to be a crack fic...and that DEFINITELY DIDN'T happen. I hope you enjoy.

It was a wonderful day, in Aziraphale's opinion. It was storming outside, it was windy, and that meant that he wouldn't receive any customers. He knew his books were desirable, but even for the humans, what went past the desire for a rare book was the desire to NOT get them wet or damaged. So, he dutifully closed the shop. It would open for no one, but Crowley, who...if he remembered correctly, should've arrived an hour ago.

Just as he was about to phone Crowley, the bell shop tingled just as thunder sounded overhead. "Aziraphale! You in?" Crowley's voice called out in a desperation of some sort.

When he rushed to the door, he saw Crowley, and a woman who had her arm draped around him, seemingly barely conscious. "Who is she?"

"Well..." Crowley laughed nervously before he shook his head. "...just...help me with her, will you? She's lost a lot of blood, and she needs our help."

"Why would she need our-" Aziraphale furrowed his brow as he looked closely at the woman. He noticed her clothes were nearly nonexistent, save for Crowley's coat that was being drenched in what appeared to be golden blood. "-She's from HEAVEN, Crowley! Have you gone mad?!"

"Just...please. Help Her! I can rid her of the Hellish influence, taints, and curses, but she'll need Holy Healing. It's going to take a while, but as we heal her, I'll explain everything."

"You better, because I don't know what in Heaven or Hell made you think after EVERYTHING I would want anyone from Heaven in my shop!"

"Please, just trust me, Aziraphale."

It was the plea that moved Aziraphale's stony expression into one of pure sympathy, but as he looked on in sympathy, he felt a pang of jealousy towards the being from Heaven. Why he felt it, he knew all too well, but anything he said in protest would be unjust, because he had refused to tell Crowley of his feelings. How could he after how he treated him for six thousand years? "Fine." He sighed with a nod. "Take her upstairs, I'll miracle the necessary materials, but she'll need to be completely naked. I can see where she's been...mauled. I have to see all of the wounds."

"That's fine. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Crowley gave a thankful nod before he lifted her up bridal style and carried her up to Aziraphale's flat.

 _'How I wish he would carry me like that, but...would I be too heavy?'_ Aziraphale thought before he followed Crowley up the stairs that had never, once, seemed as long as they did at that moment.

Once he made it up the stairs, he watched with growing jealousy as Crowley took off every shred of clothing that was on the being from Heaven. It wasn't the jealousy of the action, because they've had to that for one another to heal each other's wounds from either side, or mortal wounds. It was with the care, awe, and dare he say...reverence. He deliberately and slowly took off the shreds and loose cloth strings off of her with delicate fingers, and in a loving manner. Whoever this being was, they were obviously important to Crowley, either presently or from his angelic life, but Aziraphale didn't want to think too much about that.

Once she was fully undressed, he noticed that there was indeed a tainted hue to her blood as well as on her skin. To a human, aside from the golden blood, she would seem as if she was pummeled nearly to death. Aziraphale was quite interested in watching how the process of removing the taint worked, because Crowley had always casted an anesthesia miracle upon him before doing so. "I'm going to put you into a deep sleep, okay? I have to...or you'll feel a great amount of pain. Will you trust me and Aziraphale to heal you?" The female presenting being nodded her head, and Crowley kissed her forehead, forcing her into a deep slumber.

"I never quite understood where that falls on the demonic miracle category."

"It doesn't. It's a little of what remains of my grace after the fall. Every demon has a small portion of it, just so that they can use their powers. Don't ask me why, because not even Satan knows. I use mine mercifully. I can make it seem like...even to an angel's or demon's perspective, that I've killed a human. All I really do is put them in a death-like sleep."

"Wait that sounds a lot like-" Aziraphale furrowed his eyes in speculation as well as mild amusement.

"-well...I always did say he was a thief." Crowley rolled his eyes before he looked down at her. "You won't be able to heal her until AFTER I remove everything Hellish, but once I do, I'll leave the room and trust you to call me back in here."

"I do believe you said you would explain as well?"

"I...I actually can't while in the middle of it. I...need concentration. I'm used to talking to you while you heal me, but I guess if it was another angel or a human, you would need to concentrate, would you not?"

"If it is this severe...yes." Aziraphale relented and waved for Crowley to continue.

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale began to watch with rapt attention as Crowley created a white transparent sphere of some sort that was almost glowing with Ethereal light, which was something that wasn't actually supposed to be able to happen from a demon. He also had no clue what the sphere was or what Crowley would do with it, but he soon found out when he watched Crowley hover his hand over her heart, and a golden snake appeared. 'I-It's golden! That's...That's pure grace, and...' As Aziraphale thought it, he FELT Crowley's grace leave him. He couldn't feel Crowley in the room anymore, but he could see him guide the golden snake which trailed through every bout of taint and Hellish demise that was thrusted upon the female presenting being. The more it traveled, the darker the snake became until it was practically glowing black and purple.

To say it was like a dance, or like Crowley was conducting an orchestra would've absolutely paled in comparison to the grace, focus, and mastery that practically pulsed in the room with every bout of Hell's influence Crowley's pure form of grace touched. Once it finished with the last of it, Crowley allowed the snake to slither up his arm and into the white sphere, which instantly pulsed into a repulsive black as the golden snake dove inside, somehow filling the large sphere up with pure Hell, literally. When the snake left, it was perfectly golden once more, and it went back into Crowley, which caused Aziraphale to be able to sense him once again.

"Crowley...you...what did you just do?"

"Sacrificed my grace so that my grace would absorb the taint, curses, and influences of Hell. It's an extremely risky process, but it's what I always did if you were injured by someone from Hell. The snake is all of my grace. I can't survive without it for long, and if I didn't put her in a deep sleep...she would've felt immense pain from my grace mixing with her's as it at the tainted parts of her. This sphere...is where it can purified and..." Crowley waved a hand at the sphere, forcing it to make itself smaller and smaller until it turned into a black diamond. "...it becomes something incredibly valuable to humans, but...this time..." Crowley miracled a glass of water and handed it over to Aziraphale. He then put the black diamond into the glass. "...I need you to turn that into Holy Water. It will destroy the diamond, and trust me, we don't want that diamond in existence."

All Aziraphale had for Crowley at the moment was trust, because he felt he needed more answers, which would only lead to more questions. He did as Crowley asked while leaving the room. As he turned it into Holy Water, the water itself glowed an ugly red before shifting to a demonic black. "Well then..." He said to no one before he poured the water down the drain, and then proceeded to obliterate the glass into nothing but sand, which he then miracled away into the Sahara Desert.

When he returned to his room, Crowley was standing outside of it. "I'll let you do your thing, but once your done, please call me in."

Aziraphale wasn't sure why, but he agreed. "I will." Aziraphale nodded before he stepped in the room and immediately began his work. He politely asked with a miracle, if the blood would kindly go back into its owner. It did so without delay, but it only served as a stark reminder of how brutal and cruel Hell could be, and to think, Crowley suffered from them who knew how many times for six thousand years. He healed the gaping wounds, the scratches, the Hellhound teeth marks, and the whip marks. There were much garish wounds that he couldn't quite identify where they came from, and if he were to be honest, he wasn't sure he WANTED to know. So, without further ceremony or pause, he healed all of the wounds to the best of his ability.

It took him the better half of two hours due to the severity and the quantity of the wounds, but he was eventually able to fully heal her, and just as he promised he waved the door for Crowley to come in.

"She looks so much better now. Thank you, Angel."

"Crowley, I know this may sound rude, but who is she to you?"

"Ah, well, that...is a bit of a complicated and sensitive subject."

"Is she..." Aziraphale didn't want to ask it, but he found his mouth forming the words before he could stop them from coming out. "...an angelic lover of yours or some such?"

"What?! No! Not at all! I...I care for her, but not like that. I just didn't think Hell would be stupid enough to attack her, but I guess after we averted Armageddon...they were willing to do anything. Even kidnapping and torture."

"Well...if...if she isn't a lover of yours...who could you possibly want to care for from Heaven?"

"You for a start..." Crowley's words caused Aziraphale's eyes to widen as his human heart, that he thankfully didn't need, stopped abruptly. "...but...well...she's my Mother."

"O-Oh. So...she's..."

"Yes. She gave birth to me in Heaven. It's a lot...more complicated than that."

"No more complicated than who my mother is, I suppose. My parents cheated on each other with humans and created nephilim, that were eventually drowned, and then they themselves were burned in Hellfire."

"I know...you told me...and I'm sorry, but it's far more complicated than that."

"Nnngh..." A female groan sounded in the room, which caught both of their attentions.

"Mother?" Crowley asked carefully as he helped her to sit up.

The woman struggled to even sit up properly, but once she was steady she squinted her eyes at Crowley. "Raphael? Is...Is that you?"

'Poor Dear. She doesn't know that Raphael died in the first war. I should probably tell her that Crowley isn't-'

"Yes, Mother. I'm here, but...I go by a different name now."

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't care if you choose a different name. What I care about is why you're apparently a demon."

"Wait...you're his mother and you didn't know?" Aziraphale asked in an almost accusing manner.

"Well, you must forgive me, Aziraphale, I was kidnapped by four angels and given to Hell to PLAY with for the past six thousand years."

"Wait..." Crowley shook his head with a sad smile that obviously didn't want to believe it. "...you...you can't mean that you were in Satan's torture chamber this whole time. You couldn't have been. I mean...I...I would've..."

"That was the first thing they did. They severed our connection. Every time it grew naturally, they would cut it off before it would reach you, and before you'd be able to sense me, but I NEEDED you to have a connection of SOME sort to Heaven, so I...I relinquished it over to Aziraphale for the time being. It has grown on top of his own, but there...it has been hidden. The demons thought they were SO victorious. They thought they cut you off from me permanently, but I still HEARD you."

Aziraphale shook his head with a furrowed brow. "I don't understand...were you someone incredibly important in Heaven?"

"Oh...you could say that." She smirked at Aziraphale. "I do believe I asked you where the flaming sword was that I gave you, and you lied directly to my face. I was going to tell you it was quite alright, that I knew, and that I had a special mission for you on Earth, but then...I was kidnapped, which abruptly cut off my light from you."

"Who kidnapped you?" Crowley growled in a manner that Aziraphale had never once heard from his Best Friend in all their years of knowing each other, and being there for each other through everything. It was feral, it was protective, and it promised destruction to any who harmed his mother. Now that Aziraphale had no reason to be jealous anymore, he felt quite proud of his Best Friend, but then her words dawned on him.

"Y-Y-You're...You're GOD!"

"In the flesh." She grinned.

"You're...Crowley's MOTHER?!"

"I am." She nodded before she turned to Crowley and glared at him. "Speaking of which, why are you a demon? Why do you still choose to be one, when you could've risen yourself this entire time?"

"I...was used to the feeling, I guess. I mean...when you told me to walk down to Hell, you left me with little to no grace."

"Ah...but you must've known it would grow and grow throughout the years. It would've only taken a thousand years for your grace to fully grow back, and yet you chose to stay a demon. Why?"

"For Aziraphale. He...He became something like a friend to me by then, and...well...I felt like I had no one. So...I stayed and made sure no one would be able to find or harm him."

"Change yourself back now, please." She requested.

"I...but..." Crowley ever so slightly glanced towards Aziraphale before he swiftly turned it away.

"Oh...I see." She nodded. "You love him, and you don't want him to see you any differently."

"I...yes." Crowley confirmed.

"Y-You what?" Aziraphale whispered before he fainted.

Eventually when he came to, it was in his own bed, and he immediately bolted up at the memory of the words from just before he fainted. "Crowley?! Where's Crowley?" He looked around and saw a stranger in his room. He had long scarlet hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, a completely white suit, save for the black dress shoes and the emerald green tie. His eyes were Hazel, yet somehow almost golden at the same time, his face was littered with freckles, and his six black wings were out and behind his back. "Who are you?" He asked slowly, but as he looked carefully at the angel in front of him, he recognized the posture and the frame. Everything was the same except the lack of glasses, his eyes, the colors he wore, the style, and the wings, but everything else was unchanged. "Crowley? It's you, isn't it?"

"It is." He nodded with a small smile. "This...is the angel version of me. Mother told me that when you wake, I'm to take you to Heaven. I don't know what for, but she said it was important that you and I attend."

"W-Well...let's not waist anymore time." Aziraphale said as he miracled himself clean and presentable for God herself, and then proceeded to take Crowley's hand.

Once they were in Hell, they were immediately in the Grand Room of Heaven. The room where all angels and demons gathered together to pass equal and balanced judgement on angels that have gone rogue, or have violated Heaven or Earth's laws. Most were burned, but some were granted continued existence in Hell as fallen angels. Aziraphale still wanted to ask Crowley if he had heard right. If he had heard him confirm love for HIM of all beings, let alone angels, but he knew now wasn't the time, because they stood before God, and on the side of Crowley stood Gabriel and Michael, while on his side stood Sandalphon and Uriel. "Raphael?" Gabriel asked.

"I...I thought you died in the war." Michael breathed out with an almost joyous expression. "It's good to have you back, but how are you not dead?"

"I never died." Crowley replied simply. "You all simply gave up on me. None of you even saw me die. You just no longer saw me with you and assumed I was dead."

"Ah...I see you've brought the traitor Aziraphale."

"Watch your TONGUE, Sandalphon, before I rip it out of your mouth and feed it to my pets!" Crowley hissed, which frightened the four Archangels, who, if Aziraphale was correct, apparently knew it wasn't a threat, but rather a promise. However, it did make him wonder what pets Crowley owned, because he never remembered Crowley owning any.

"Denizens of Hell and Angels of Heaven, I have called you all here, because both Heaven and Hell have been fooled immensely and Heaven has traitors that need to be put to Justice, but before that..." God angrily waved her hand and summoned a very human looking Satan forward. "...Lucifer, you are the most at fault, since you lead mine astray! It was not enough for you to merely fall, no, I see it wasn't enough. Let me restore everything I took from you, but keep in mind, you will still be bound to Hell for all of Eternity, and your greatest punishment is to know what you have done to me, to others, and for you to remember every scream you caused, every child you killed, every mother you caused to grieve, and every joy you ripped from the world. I will force you to see the beauty you had destroyed, but that is not all. You will live for as long as I deem fit...with diluted Holy Water in your veins."

"No, Mother." Crowley calmly stated as he looked to Lucifer. "I have a better idea."

"How DARE you speak to God as if you're-" Gabriel began to shout, but was abruptly cut off when something lightning fast sped past Aziraphale and straight to Gabriel. When it left Gabriel, it went to Crowley, and for a moment, Aziraphale was worried, but soon the green bolt of lightning turned into a green and golden dragon, which was the size of a Great Dane, and dropped something into Crowley's hand. Much to Aziraphale's horror, it really was Gabriel's tongue.

"How dare I talk to God as if I'm what, Gabriel? I am rather curious as to what makes you think, you, a Cherubim and Archangel would have any power over A Seraphim and an Archangel. Oh, but not only that, you know...something I never bragged about, something I never spoke of, something not even LUCIFER knew...but let's just say...Jesus is my little brother. God gave birth to me much like a human woman gives birth. I don't think you want to challenge that. Now, I'm going to give you your tongue back, and THE REST OF YOU WILL DO BETTER! THE REST OF YOU WILL ACT BETTER! THE REST OF YOU WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP UNLESS YOU WANT THE TRIAL TO BE ABOUT HOW _YOU'RE_ GOING TO BE PUNISHED." With a flick of Crowley's wrist, Gabriel's tongue returned to him, and everyone was silent. "Now, I do hope the rest of you have learned from Gabriel's idiocy."

Several angels and demons nodded their head frantically as Crowley waved another hand, sending his 'pet' away. "As you were saying, Raphael?" God asked politely and pleasantly, as if her own son hadn't just literally ripped out the tongue of the one person who abused Aziraphale the most.

"I have a better idea. Yes, give him all of what he has lost. Give him his memory, his emotion, make his heart as new as when it was created. Now that he understands and has a fondness for humans, he'll feel differently about them, but do not torture him in such a mundane and expected way that one would torture a demon. Take his wings, take any and all malicious power from him, and only allow him to use ANY power he has remaining...for good. If he should even THINK about using it for malintent, or if he reminisces or thinks of torture or harm of any kind to another, then allow his blood to boil for an hour. IF he gets used to it, extend it to two hours and so forth. Make him walk the Earth and to live with the humans as a human. Have him find love in a human, so he knows how precious and short their lives really are. If you just torture him the entire time, he'll just endure and rule Hell as he always has."

"But...someone needs to rule Hell, right, God?" Lucifer asked nervously.

"Oh, yes, I do agree with you on that. Beelzebub?"

"Yes, God?" She asked with widened eyes.

"Even though I am furious with the fact that Hell tried to boil my son alive...not that it would've completely worked...you handled the situation even more justly than Gabriel, Sandalphon, and Uriel did with Aziraphale's trial, which I had not authorized, therefore, even if they hadn't switched bodies, the Hellfire wouldn't have harmed him in the slightest. Well..." She snickered lightly. "...perhaps a light tan, but nothing more."

"I...thank you, God." She smiled, which stunned everyone in the room, because no one really knew who Beelzebub was before she fell, but no one had also seen her smile for anything. Not even out of spiteful or twisted joy.

"I will give Lucifer a time limit of thirty years. I will give him a pleasant and human appearance as well as aura. I would like for you to rule Hell for thirty years. It is, after all, meant to be the counterbalance for Heaven. All things require..."

"...balance." She finished proudly. "Water and Fire, Earth and Air, Black and White. All things require balance and for balance, all things are required. I remember, God."

"Might I ask..." Crowley began with a polite and somewhat suspiciously knowing grin. "...who you might've been in Heaven?"

"Ah, well, I um..." She looked at the other demons who seemed eager to know, because she was the only one they didn't recognize. "...like you, Raphael, I wasn't created in a traditional sense. An angel wanted a fledgling, but didn't have a mate, so they use the power of creation they were gifted...like all Seraphs were gifted with, and they created life within themselves."

"I see." Aziraphale noticed the way that Crowley confidently and for some reason, fondly sauntered towards Beelzebub. "That would explain quite a few things, wouldn't it? It would certainly explain the sash." He gently tugged on the sash with a light smile. "You kept it, after all this time?"

"Yes." She nodded, which only further confused everyone else in the room, except God, of course.

"Allow me to give you another gift then, Daughter?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" All angels and Demons, including Aziraphale, shouted in completely and utter bafflement and disbelief.

"Yes, if you want."

"Wait! Why would you be willing to boil your own father IF that IS the case?" Aziraphale asked.

"Oh, I knew he wouldn't die. I was going to explain that he was too far gone. He was one of the humans at that point. Gone native, and then sent him on his way back to you, and wouldn't have Hell touch him again...dubbing him a freak of Hell. I knew you were going to survive, because there is no way that God would approve of murdering you."

"Why not?"

"Really? You don't know?" She asked with a risen brow.

"I don't know either." Crowley confessed.

"Hmm...well, it's because he's the only angel that actually listened and obeyed God. He is the only one that loved the humans, no matter how strange they are. He loved them, he learned from them, and he cared for them in the ways he could, while Gabriel and Michael looked down on the humans as if they were so much lower than them, and they taught the other angels to treat them the same."

"How do you know all of this, Elizabeth?" Crowley asked, and it caused the room to go silent.

"When I was born, I was born and created from someone that was directly related to God by blood. All I have to do is focus on any angel I have merely looked in the eyes, and I can see through their eyes whenever I wish."

"Well, that is certainly interesting." Crowley nodded before he leaned down and kissed her cheek, which enshrouded her in golden light.

Once the light faded, it revealed her to be an angel again. She had four wings colored a gentle silver with specks of gold, and her hair was jet black mixed with streaks of auburn. Her eyes were still blue, her appearance hadn't changed all that much aside from appearing cleaner, and she wore a robe that had one side black and the other side white. wrapped around her waist was the sash she wore, which seemed to have been cleaned to a rose gold color. "I'm...an angel again?"

"I can do this for you, because you're my daughter. Much like God could do to any demons who honestly and truly repented. Not simply repented because they don't like Hell. Speaking of which, God offered you to rule Hell for thirty years. I think you should take it."

"I...will then." She smiled before she snapped her fingers, changing her appearance slightly. She now wore a long and beautiful black dress with sequence made to look like stars, and a white shawl that was draped over her shoulders and arms. Her wings disappeared, and her hair was cut to shoulder length. "Have to look the part I suppose, don't I?"

"You can look and be whatever you want. Now, you go give the demons Hell. I believe we're finished here, aren't we, Mother?" Crowley asked as he turned around to see God wiping a single tear away.

"Yes, we are indeed. Your punishment for Lucifer is a sound one. If he wants help, however, he must go to you and Aziraphale. If he says one cruel thing to either of you or thinks it, then he will be in pain. I will deal with my Archangels PERSONALLY, while I'm sure Beelzebub will deal with the demons. Farewell, everyone." With a wave and a wink, God sent everyone away to their proper places.

Aziraphale stood and looked at Crowley in awe as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. "Crowley?"

"Hey, Angel." Crowley smiled at him softly.

"Beelzebub is...your daughter?"

"Well...when it suits her. Sometimes She's a She, sometimes She's a He, and sometimes she's neither. It's whatever she chooses, but yes. It would seem so."

"What do you mean it would SEEM so?!" Aziraphale laughed in shock.

"In Hell, I didn't recognize her, because that's what the sash was made for. I knew she was going to end up in Hell, because she was and still is...In love with Gabriel, who was supposed to fall, but she took his place. I gave her the sash to hide her from all, even me. It worked. I never saw the sash, and I wouldn't have if I hadn't become an angel again."

"Incredible. Why would she take Gabriel's place of all angel's though?"

Crowley smiled down at him in a softer manner than Aziraphale was used to, and it caused his traitorous unnecessary heart pick up pace before doing back flips. "When you're in love...you're willing to do anything for the one you love." He knelt down with his head bowed, and his hands on his risen knee. "Aziraphale of the Eastern Gate of Eden, Cherubim and Principality, I vow to you to be anything you require of me. I vow to be yours through life, death, joy, hardship, ill, well, fussy, reasonable..." The fussy part had Aziraphale laughing wet tears, and by the time Crowley finished the word 'reasonable', Aziraphale collapsed to the floor sobbing with his arms wrapped around Crowley. "...A-A-Angel? Aziraphale? What's wrong?"

"Oh!" He sob-sighed. "You silly serpent! I've been in love with you since I first met you on that wall six thousand years ago, and I had only realized it as recently as 1941. You're everything to me, Crowley. You're mine and I am yours. I want to marry you, won't you let me?" Aziraphale leaned away, his eyes glistening a wondrous turquoise color that shined with the tears they made. "Marry me, Crowley. Allow me the privilege of marrying you. Let us get a cottage somewhere, we can have a garden, our own little Eden, I'll miracle my own small little cottage to be bigger on the inside, or...perhaps a basement library! Please, Crowley?"

"Aziraphale..." Crowley whispered out with a choked breath. "...I...oh...oh my goodness." He breathed out with a smile before he nodded his head. "Yes! I...Angel, I love yo-" Crowley didn't have time, because Aziraphale no longer had the chest space to contain how full his heart was, so he was just going to have to pour it into his favorite former demon.

Crowley moaned lewdly as he gripped onto Aziraphale's sleeves in order to keep himself from melting into the floor, or rather, turning into a snake in the middle of the floor. When Aziraphale slowly dove his tongue into Crowley's mouth, deepening the kiss, they both made noises neither knew the other, or themselves, could make.

Once they separated, Crowley giggled like he had been drinking cheap fru-fru wine, and Aziraphale looked at Crowley like he was the next most delicious meal he was going to need to savor in private and with the utmost respect and thoroughness. "Crowley?"

"Hmm..." The former demon giggled. "...Fuck I'm drunk off of your love. I haven't felt another person's love since I was last an angel, and yours is...well, fuck, Aziraphale, it's intoxicating."

"No chance of recovery or sobering up, I suppose?"

"Not a one." Crowley squeaked out as he held a dramatic hand to his chest.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't be agreeable to us continuing this further...in private...in my bedroom?"

"N-N-Now I never said that." Crowley's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned as red as his hair. "As soon as I can get my legs to wo-aaaaaa!"

Aziraphale picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

They had limitless stamina and more options than humans could ever possibly have with one on one sex, so understandably, after sexual tension that had lasted for six thousand years, they had sex, miracled themselves clean, and went back at it all over again. Aziraphale, for the first time ever, actually felt his hunger become satisfied. Once they hit the six month of non-stop sex mark, they did as they said they would. They got married, by God Herself, had the respective and honorable guest, settled down in their cottage, and to them, it was a dream come true. To the world, historians everywhere as well as military men and women all over the world, and those who worked in the medical field or field of justice...found unexpected peace during those six months, and no one could explain why everything became peaceful all of a sudden. No one quite found it in them to complain, but humans typically need an explanation, so God and Beelzebub go to working in every country to make the rulers and officials of that country to think that they all signed a six month truce so they could all be with their families...as well as delegate further war plans.

How were Aziraphale and Crowley in their blissful life? Well, as long as Crowley cut some of the plants some slack when they were good, and Aziraphale tried something modern every now and then, they were quite literally, the happiest couple in all of creation.


End file.
